Koji Minamoto
(Not upgraded)]] Koji Minamoto ( 源　輝二 Minamoto Kōji) is a fictional character in the anime series Digimon Frontier, the fourth season of the series. Koji was chosen to wield the Spirits of Light that hold AncientGarurumon's power. Koji is a loner yet wants to make friends. Because of his father, he has had to change schools a few times and as a result he finds it difficult to make friends. But if any of his friends are in danger, he will rush in feet first and put himself in danger to help them. Koji's mother was supposed to have died but his father actually left his mother and remarried. Koji never really accepted his stepmother. He obtained an SMS message while buying flowers for his stepmother. At first, he traveled alone, showing up to help the other to-be DigiDestined as he sees fit. But he eventually joins them permanently. He and Takuya Kanbara argue sometimes. After learning that Koichi Kimura was his brother, Koji attempts to protect him, even after his brother regains his Spirits. He was voiced by Steve Staley (US, TV). History When Koji was younger, his mother moved out with Koji's twin brother, Koichi, and Koji's grandmother. His father told him his mother was dead, and never informed him of his twin brother, while Koichi was living likewise in ignorance. His father remarried, and Koji gained a stepmother and a dog. While getting flowers for her, he received a message on his cell phone from Ophanimon. Later, he followed the instructions from Ophanimon to the train station, where he rode the elevator with Takuya down into the depths of the earth. He then took a Trailmon into the Digital World. He was alone when he reached the Digital World, and had to travel in solitude until he used his incredible fighting skills to save J.P. and Tommy from a horde of Digimon. When Takuya accidentally knocked him into a hole, he gained his human spirit, Lobomon, who is the perfect form, the warrior of light, to blind the darkness in his heart. He later met Koichi, and found out that he is his twin brother. Together with the others, they set off with two of the spirits of the Legendary Warriors to set the Digital World free. In the episode when Duskmon goes into Koji's mind, there is a guitar leaning against the wall next to the door where his father is standing. It is believed that this guitar is Koji's, but it has never been mentioned in the show. Digimon forms Lobomon * Wolfmon in the Japanese Version. Lobo in Spanish translates into wolf. Lobomon is created when Koji uses the Human Spirit of Light. He resemble a wolf warrior. The amethyst on his body is "Saint Amethyst", which holds holy light inside his body. He is seen to have a reticent and cold personality but he is truly a soldier with a warm heart. ** Lobo Kendo (Licht Sieger): He uses his "Light Kendo" swords to slice his enemy in two ** Howling Laser (Strahl): Lobomon gathers energy to the weapon on his left wrist, and then releases a burst of light energy. KendoGarurumon *'KendoGarurumon' (Garmmon in the Japanese Version) is created when Koji uses the Beast Spirit of Light. KendoGarurumon is able to move faster than the speed of light. Kendogarurumon resembles a metal wolf and looks somewhat similar to MetalGarurumon. Even Though part of his name is 'Garurumon', he is in no relation to the Gabumon evolution line. The Japanese name of Garmmon is named Garm who guarded the underworld with Hræsvelgr. ** Lupine Laser (Solar Laser): Shoots a beam of energy out of his mouth ** Howling Star (Speed Star): Slices his enemy in two with the Wing Blades on his back while plunging faster than the speed of light Beowulfmon *A high-speed knight who manipulates light speed, Koji obtained this power to combine both his spirits when Seraphimon's Digi-Egg energized him during his fight with Duskmon. Beowulf comes from the Old English epic of a Scandinavian warrior of the sixth century. ** BeoSabre (Zwei Händer): ** Frozen Hunter (Licht Angriff): ** Cleansing Light MagnaGarurumon *A cyborg knight, Koji obtains this form when he combines his Spirits of Light with the Spirits of Thunder, Darkness, Water and Steel. He can cast off his Phantom Complete armor for a much faster form, using his Magna Blade sword. ** Magna Missiles/Rockets (Magna Cannon): Launches a missile at his opponent, following up with more consecutive missiles. ** Magna Saber: Unleashes a fury of slashes with his Magna saber ** Feral Fire (Machine Gun Destroy): Leaps into the air, propelling himself forward while raining a wave of gunfire Blasts down on his enemy beneath. ** Starburst Hunter (Starlight Velocity): He dashes forward, surrounded by a light aura as he crashes into his opponent. Susanoomon This is the form of all of the spirits combined. ** Celestial Blade (Heavenly Wings Beheading/Amanohabakiri): Fires a blade of energy from the ARMS Orochi which is used to cut his enemies in two. ** Heaven's Thunder (Eight Thunder Gods/Yakusanoikazuchi): Creates clouds that fire an enormous bolt of energy down on his enemies See also * Strabimon Minamoto, Koji